


Caught You Staring

by Cassieeeeanne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gothic Lolita, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieeeeanne/pseuds/Cassieeeeanne
Summary: Sakura and Ino waltz their way into the grandest ball of the year. Champagne, Masks, Mystery. While the allure of the party was certainly top-notch...Sakura’s attention manages to be caught elsewhere. Deep in the mansion. Away from prying eyes. Where sin does it’s own dance under the moonlight.OrSakura stumbles down a mansion hallway and into the Lion’s Den.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Caught You Staring

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this for like 8 months lol. I figured I’d post the first part in hopes that it would motivate me to finish and post the second part. No promises though 😂. It’ll get done, but I can’t say when.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  


_ How on Earth did I get roped into this?  _

  
  


Staring out at the sea of people that littered the ballroom floor, Sakura let out a scoff. She spotted her blonde friend—who was currently sashaying across the floor to dance with as many men as possible. 

  
  


At first, the thought of a Masquerade ball was exhilarating. What she thought would be a normal Friday night spent alone with a bottle of red wine and the deluxe edition of The Great British Bake-Off, had actually turned into one of glitz and glamour. Something she was  _ not  _ used to. 

  
  


And since it was, in fact, a Masquerade ball, Ino had assured she would provide her with appropriate attire—which she did. Initially Sakura had expected something utterly ridiculous such as a full ball gown. Something you would find in a museum. Instead, she was surprised to find that her friend had brought something of a more modest nature—which ended up being a simple, silver satin gown and a white, diamond encrusted mask to match. 

  
  


Ino really had outdone herself. 

  
  


But, Sakura would be a liar if she didn’t admit that after about an hour into this so called “ball”, she wished she could be home. 

  
  


And it wasn’t that she wasn’t having fun—per se. This just wasn’t exactly her scene. This fact became more apparent as she continued to watch Ino prance around the dancefloor from her spot on the mezzanine. 

  
  


Sakura huffed irritably as she turned and leaned her backside against the rail, eyes scanning the groups of masked people congregating together and having a good time. Better than her, at least. 

  
  


A man who carried a tray of champagne flutes had passed her and she plucked one off before he could walk away, downing half of it in one gulp. She pushed off from the rail and began to walk to the other side of the room where she thought she saw a hallway. If she was stuck here, she figured the best thing she could do was snoop around the mansion they were in. 

  
  


When they had arrived earlier. Sakura’s jaw nearly dropped. She wanted to ask Ino how exactly she managed to get invited to this event, but completely forgot due to how awestruck she was. 

  
  


It literally looked like it used to be an old english estate. Not exactly a castle but it was reminiscent of a mansion from centuries ago. She couldn’t possibly imagine who owned it. Couldn't  _ fathom  _ what he or she possibly did with their lives to afford such an estate. 

  
  


Sakura found herself walking down a dark corridor—one side completely lined by tall windows and the other by expensive artwork with an occasional door in between. 

  
  


She continued to sip her champagne flute when she heard a peculiar sound. A voice that sounded almost...pained? She found herself tilting her head towards the direction of the sound, finding that it seemed to be coming from further down the hall. 

  
  


Everything in her mind told her to turn around. That she  _ really  _ shouldn’t even  _ be _ in this part of the mansion—sans permission. But, she couldn’t help her curiosity, ears picking up different sounds that resembled moans. 

  
  


Her legs began to move on their own accord, the flute she had been carrying, became weightless in her hand as her body carried her farther down the hall. The moans and shrieks became louder and Sakura soon realized that what she was hearing was indeed something she shouldn’t be eavesdropping on. 

  
  


But, she persisted. 

  
  


She reached a door that was cracked open slightly—the only light shining through came from the moon. Her brows pinched together as a woman’s moans filled her ears and what sounded like fervent pleas for more thrown in between. 

  
  


_ Whack! _

  
  


Sakura’s hand flew to her mouth and she jumped at the sound. She finally found the courage to glance around the door and her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. 

There was a man. A woman too—though that was just her initial observation. As she continued to stare, her mind began to unravel at the bizarre yet extremely arousing scene being played out before her. 

  
  


From what she could see, the man was wearing a deep blue ruffled blouse with a black Marcella waistcoat. Underneath the waistcoat was a simple black laced corset. He wore a black tailcoat with blue inner lining. Black leather pants that flowed seamlessly into thigh high leather laced platform boots. 

  
  


_ “You’re doing so well for me, pet. Can you give me three more?”  _ she heard the man hum as he hovered over naked woman.

  
  


_ “Yes, yes, anything for you, sir!” _

  
  


_ Whack! _

  
  


_ Whack! _

  
  


_ Whack! _

  
  


“ _ Fuck! Thank you, sir.”  _ the woman moaned and extended her neck into the air.

  
  


_ “Very, very, good my love.” _ he murmured soothingly. He gently massaged the area he had just struck and admired the neat columns of welts he created—grouped together in sets of three.

_ “Again.” _

  
  


_ Whack! _

  
  


_ Whack! _

  
  


_ Whack! _

  
  


_ “That’s twelve, slave. Can you give me more? Can you take fifteen? Tell me, my love.” _

  
  


_ “Y-yes sir, I can do fifteen!”  _

  
  


Sakura heard another set of three swats at the woman’s ass. The sound of the cracks against her skin made her jump against her place by the door—but her gaze remained fixed on the two. 

  
  


_ “Thank you, master.” _

  
  


_ “You have pleased me very much, my love.”  _

  
  


He leaned down over the woman and stroked her hair gently. Leaving fleeting kisses up and down her neck. Sakura could hear her whimper as the man set his hand flat against her back to push her front against the plush bed they had been on.

  
  


Sakura couldn’t take her eyes off them. Every nerve in her body ignited the desire that pooled in her abdomen. The man grabbed his riding crop gracefully and started to lightly feather the woman’s pale flesh. Her back arched as he traced the leather along the slope of her back down to her ass. 

  
  


Sakura felt her legs press together and stifled a moan when she watched the man extract his hardened cock from the confines of his pants—precum illuminated by the moon rays that came trickling in through the window. 

  
  


He whispered something to the woman. Sakura couldn’t discern it, however, she imagined it went something along the lines of,  _ “I’m going to fuck you now.”  _ or as equally erotic. The woman howled her response and Sakura damn near did  _ too _ , with her. Sakura’s thighs started to rub together incessantly as she watched the man line his cock with the woman’s cunt. 

  
  


Sakura’s eyes remained fixed on the two as he pushed inside. The two became one as he began to fuck the woman in a slow, even pace. The woman inhaled a harsh breath and extended her neck in the air. The man took the opportunity to grab a handful of her red hair. 

  
  


She couldn’t tear her eyes away no matter how hard she tried—and she didn’t want to either. It was like watching two animals in heat. The  _ carnal _ , rich desire that was exuding off the two of them as he began to snap his hips in earnest. 

  
  


Sakura was too preoccupied—with where her eyes were plastered—to even notice that the man had snapped his head in her direction. His panting came out more pained as his release drew closer. Her eyes flickered over to his and widened at the realization that she had been caught. 

  
  


The woman was in complete bliss—unaware that a voyeur was present. But the man didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, it only seemed to spur him on as he grabbed the woman’s hips and began to fuck her with a newfound desperation. As if he’d performed in front of an audience  _ before _ . His eyes never left Sakura’s. 

  
  


Sakura’s hands began to move,  _ completely  _ of their own volition and she really had no idea what the  _ fuck  _ she was doing. The next thing she knew she had hiked up her dress and traced her fingers along her soaked panties. His eyes drifted downward to where her fingers had pulled her panties aside—exposing her cunt to him. 

  
  


A pained groan escaped his lips as he slapped his hips against the woman for the final time, burying himself to the hilt as he dug his fingers into her hips. The woman seemed to reach her own orgasm at the exact same time, because she had let out the most pleasurable sounding moan of the entire ordeal thus far. 

Reality came crashing around Sakura as the man steadied his breathing—eyes never leaving hers. Sakura suddenly felt the need to  _ bolt— _ like she should have done ages ago. 

  
  


The man held out his hand in a stop motion towards her. He whispered something to the woman. Something Sakura couldn’t discern and he then turned his attention back to her and crooked his finger, shooting Sakura a sly grin. 

  
  


Her legs felt like putty as she watched him extricate himself from the woman, tucking his softened cock back in his pants. She wasn’t sure if he meant for her to enter the room, but her question answered as he began to walk to the other side of the room. He signaled with his eyes that there was another entrance down the hall. 

  
  


She glanced back over to the woman who seemed completely content as she made herself comfortable on the bed. Either oblivious to Sakura or uncaring—so Sakura took the opportunity to follow the man’s commands and walked over to the door several feet in front of her. 

  
  


Her breath stilled as she lifted her hand to the door handle, twisting it slowly to reveal herself to the man who was standing in the middle of the room. The lamp bathed the room in a soft amber glow. Like candlelight. The riding crop was still in his hand and Sakura’s eyes widened as her gaze drifted down to it. 

  
  


A smirk danced its way onto his lips as he crooked his finger at her once more. “Come.” 

  
  


His command sent a shiver down her spine as she stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind her. He took an alarmingly long amount of time to study her—making her a tad uneasy as his eyes drifted up and down her form unabashedly. 

  
  


“I haven’t seen you around before. What brings you to my party, my dear?” 

  
  


Sakura’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Mortification set in to create a sickening feeling in her stomach. “T-This...I-I—” 

  
  


The man seemed to find her unease amusing as he let out a soft chuckle. “It’s fine. Though I thought this part of the manor had been closed off.” 

  
  


Sakura shook her head and placed her hands behind her back. “It was not.” 

  
  


“Hm...I’ll have to remedy that then.” 

  
  


Sakura was sure he was about to leave. Instead, he tilted his head at her form. She had to admit—the state of his dress was  _ far  _ more intricate than the literal sheet she had on her body comparison. The man—unfazed, it seemed—didn’t mind her choice of outfit by the twinkle in his eyes. 

  
  


“Come closer, my dear—let me get a good look at you.” he purred. 

Sakura gulped and nodded her head as she walked closer. Her mouth opened slightly as he met her step for step. His boots thumped against the hardwood and she remained unable to look at him directly. The sheer magnitude of his presence was too much for her to bear. 

  
  


He hummed as he began to circle her, and his riding crop dragged along her lower body. His other hand gently grasped a lock of her hair. “What did I do to deserve a pretty thing like you, stumbling into my quarters?” 

  
  


Sakura’s eyes fluttered closed when she felt him bring his face to her exposed shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss along her skin that made her knees buckle. A soft sigh managed to escape when she felt the riding crop at her stomach. 

  
  


“It seems you liked what I did with Mei. How wonderful.”

  
  
  


_ “You’re next.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
